OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes ''(known simply as ''OK K.O.!) is an American action comedy animated series created by Ian Jones-Quartey for Cartoon Network. The show is based on the pilot Lakewood Plaza Turbo, which was released as part of Cartoon Network's 2013 Summer Shorts project. The web series premiered on both Cartoon Network's YouTube channel and Cartoon Network Video on February 4, 2016. The television series premiered on Cartoon Network on August 1st, 2017. It got renewed for a second season on December 4, 2017 which premiered in 2018. Synopsis Set in the futuristic year of 201X, K.O., and his efforts to become the world's greatest hero, while working at Gar's Bodega (run by the no-nonsense Mr. Gar), a hero supply shop in the Lakewood Plaza strip mall. Alongside him are his best friends and co-workers Radicles, an apathetic, narcissistic alien, and Enid, a levelheaded big sister-like employee, as well as other heroes who work and frequent the area. Why It Rocks # Amazing opening sequence done by Hiroyuki Imaishi, the co-founder of Studio Trigger. # The animation is very well done and does a lot with a simple art style. # It takes influences from anime like Dragon Ball Z and video games such as Street Fighter. # Plenty of likable characters: ## K.O. is a nice, helpful albeit naive kid who wants to be a hero. ## Enid, the cashier, is sarcastic and acts like a big sister to K.O. ## Rad is narcissistic and selfish, but he’s still likable. ## Dendy, K.O’s friend, is adorkable. # Awesome and kinetic fight scenes. # It's comedy is very good, especially its used of the Fourth-Wall jokes for most of all episodes. Unlike current shows in modern Cartoon Networks. # The villains, such as Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous, are pretty cool. # It has plenty of good lessons such as 'it's good to take breaks and have fun once in a while'. # It even got its own video game called OK K.O. Let's Play Heroes, which was moderately successful. # The chemistry between K.O and his mother, Carol is heartwarming and cute to watch. # The using of video-game inspired setting is beneficial for both the show's characters and the comedy. # Using various Cartoon Network characters as noble cameos (ex. Crossover Nexus) or part of their own episode's plot (ex. Monster Party and The Power Is Yours), without completely wasting them. # They even make episode –''We've Got Fleas–'' about the Furry fandom in positive light without being to blatant, and used it as to introduced a new recurring frenemy robot, Mikayla. Bad Qualities # The character designs can be inconsistent at times. In many scenes, the character designs are off-model. # It could be considered too cheesy for some people. # There are tons of weird and over the top facial expressions (similar to Season 11 of SpongeBob SquarePants). # The episode, Let's Not Be Skeletons was not well received by fans. Category:2010's Programs Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network (Asia) Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Action Shows Category:Superhero shows Category:Traditional animation shows